


T'hy'la

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is injured and Jim is forced to stand on the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'hy'la

 

 

“How’s Spock?” 

“I’m not gonna lie, Jim. He’s in bad shape,” Bones said, his face grim. “He lost a lot of blood. He’s in one of those Vulcan Voodoo healing trances. I’ve done all I can for him.” 

Jim nodded and stared at his unconscious first officer, lying on the nearby biobed, pale and unmoving. He wanted to reach out to touch Spock and assure himself that Spock still lived. He did not. 

“What happened exactly?” Bones asked. 

“Down on the planet, Lieutenant Uhura and I were talking to the chieftain. A member of the rival clan decided to assassinate the chieftain and so I shoved him and Uhura out of the way but I didn’t have time to avoid the explosion myself.” Jim frowned. “So Spock got in the way and saved my life. Again.” 

As though she heard him mention her name, Uhura stepped inside medbay. She glanced briefly at Jim, her eyes full of tears, before she turned to the doctor. 

“Can I see him?” 

Jim’s heart squeezed tight in his chest. Of course she would want to see her boyfriend. A reminder that though Spock was his friend and first officer, that was all he was to Jim. He squeezed Bones’ arm. “Keep me updated.” 

“Sure, Jim.” 

Jim left the medbay and went to the bridge where he belonged. Not hovering over Spock like they were something they were not. Spock no doubt had saved Jim’s life because he considered it his duty. He probably had imagined the panic and horror he’d seen in Spock’s eyes just before he blocked the explosion from killing Jim. 

After his shift was over, Jim went back to medbay to check on Spock, but Uhura still sat by his side, and rather than disturb her, he left and went to his quarters.

Feeling sorry for himself wouldn’t get him anywhere, so Jim sat behind his desk and did the reports he needed to do. 

It was three days before Spock came out of his trance. Bones had informed him that his first officer had awakened so Jim had made his way to the medbay. 

“Nyota—” 

“Spock, I just want to thank you for saving my life,” Uhura said. 

“It was not me, Nyota. It was the captain who saved you.” 

“Well, yeah, he pushed me out of the way, but the explosion—” 

“I do not wish for you to misunderstand,” Spock said. “It was the captain—” 

But Jim had stopped listening to their private conversation and had turned and left the medbay once more. Whatever they were talking about it did not concern him and he had no right to listen. Once more he returned to his quarters. 

Hours had passed before someone came to his door. 

“Come.” 

To his surprise, Spock stepped into his quarters, wearing his uniform, his arms clasped behind his back. 

“Captain.” 

“Spock!” Jim grinned. “It’s great to see you. But shouldn’t you still be in bed?” 

“Dr. McCoy has released me.” 

“Oh. But still, did he release you for duty?” 

“Not technically, no.” 

“You should be resting in your quarters then, Spock.” Jim exhaled, forcing himself to say the next words, “Or, you know, spending time with Uhura. She never left your side.” 

Spock nodded. “I am aware of her diligence.” He hesitated. “I had…expected you would have come to medbay at some point.” 

Jim blinked. Spock thought he hadn’t come to see him? “Actually, Spock, I was there. A few times. Most of the time, though, when I stopped by, Uhura was there. I figured she needed her privacy with you.” 

“Then you are unaware Nyota and I terminated our romantic relationship?” 

“When was this?” 

“Four point three days prior to our last mission.” 

Jim frowned. “I see. Well, she was by your side in medbay. Perhaps she does not want to end things with you after all.” 

“She did express as much,” Spock acknowledged.

Whatever small amount of hope he’d felt at hearing Spock and Uhura had ended their relationship, which granted it was not much, died. He forced his captain’s smile. “Oh. Well, that’s good then, right? Sometimes it takes a traumatic even like that to get people to realize their feelings.” 

Jim certainly knew how that was. 

Spock shifted. “I expressed that exact sentiment to Nyota earlier today.” 

“That’s…that’s good, Spock.” 

“Is it?” 

“Sure, um, sure.” Jim rubbed the back of his neck and stood up from behind his desk. “You’re back together, right?” 

“Back together?” Spock raised an eyebrow, shifted again. “No, Captain.” 

“No?” Jim came around the desk to stand in front of Spock. “Then I’m not sure I understand.” 

Spock’s let out a long breath. “I can see that you do not. Our romantic relationship had been terminated by Nyota because she felt my regard for her was not matched to her regard for me.” 

Jim licked his lips. “Okay.” 

“When I ended up in medbay after the explosion, Nyota thought perhaps our feelings for each other were unresolved.” 

Jim’s chest tightened. God, really, he needed to just get over his stupid love for Spock. “Uh-huh.” 

Spock seemed hesitant to continue, but finally he said, “I explained that while I cared for her, my romantic feelings were with another.” 

“They are?” 

“Captain—Jim—if I have misunderstood—” 

“Misunderstood?” He felt like he was missing something. He didn’t know what. All he knew was Spock was here telling him he couldn’t be with Uhura because he had romantic feelings for someone else. And who would that be? Oh, wait. Jim’s breath caught. It couldn’t be, could it? There was no way, was there?

Jim licked his lips and took a step toward Spock just as Spock took a step toward him. “Spock?” 

Spock’s hand came up to frame Jim’s jaw. “I could not reconcile with Nyota because of my desire to establish a romantic relationship with you. If you do not reciprocate—” 

Jim kissed him hard. “Oh, I reciprocate. Damn, I really reciprocate.” And then he was kissing Spock again and Spock was kissing him back, his long fingers tangling in Jim’s hair. “God, Spock, really?” 

“Really.” 

Jim laughed. “I can hardly believe it. How-how long have you known?” Spock swayed on his feet. “You shouldn’t be out of medbay yet. I’m gonna kill Bones.” 

“Captain, I assure you, I am fine.” 

“You are not fine.” Jim led him to his bunk and made him sit down. “I don’t need you collapsing on me. You need to rest.” 

Spock sort of sighed. “Perhaps I should lie down. But I do not wish to return to my quarters.” 

“Stay. I have more work to do anyway. You can rest here.” 

Spock lay down on the bed, his dark eyes intense as he stared at Jim. “I have been aware of my deep regard for you for sometime, Jim. I came to realize my feelings were deeper than for a mere friend when you died.” 

“That long ago? But you never said.” 

“I did not believe you returned the sentiment, given your frequent sexual pursuits. I did not wish to hurt Nyota given the futility of anything between us, but I was unable to continue pursuing a romantic relationship with her. I regret hurting her. When you pushed her and the chieftain away from the explosion but were unable to escape it yourself I knew a moment when I believed I would lose you again. It was unacceptable.” 

Jim smiled and leaned down to kiss Spock. “Thank you. For saving me, again.” 

“You are my T’hy’la, I will always save you.” 

“T’hy’la? What is that?” 

Spock put his hand on Jim’s face. “I will show you.”


End file.
